You make me scream
by Phoenix flame01
Summary: Set after HBP. Hermione is Head Girl, no surprise there. The Order, however, have given her the task of protecting Draco Malfoy. Will she be able to protect him whatever the cost?
1. The worst in me

A/N : The final chapter of "A Step too far" should be up within the next week, here's just a story to pass the time. I have turned "Phoenix Rising into a one-shot. I have yet to decide if this will be a Hermione-Draco story, see how the characters develop. Feedback and comments much appreciated.

A/N: Not mine!

**You make me scream.**

**Chapter 1: The worst in me.**

Well it was no surprise to anyone that Hermione Granger became Head Girl, it was expected from everyone, however when Hermione opened her Hogwarts letter and rejoiced at being chosen as Head girl, she looked over to Ron and Harry, her eyes eager with expectation, which soon became disappointment, when neither of them received the Head Boy badge. Hermione's thoughts raced with possibilities of who the Head Boy might be, but to her disappointment, it turned out to be someone she least expected…

………………………………...

Hermione was on her last nerve, she had officially had enough, wand in hand, she strode up the being, that was currently the bane of her existence. "Don't you dare walk away from me Draco Malfoy! Or I swear…"

Hermione was forced to step back as Draco forcefully turned around and took a giant step towards her, his face inches from hers, "You swear what Mudblood? Your words are nothing! You wouldn't do anything to me and you know it!" Hermione's gaze hardened at his words, she moved her body forward, unwilling to being bullied by the big-headed slytherin.

"May I remind you FERRET!" screamed Hermione, "That YOU are HEAD BOY! You have RESPONSIBILITIES and I'll be damned if I will let you fob them off on me any longer!" Malfoy rewarded her with his trademark smirk, that she longed to swipe off his arrogant features, she clenched her fists trying to curb that impulse.

"And as Head Girl, shouldn't you be off being a round nosed goody-goody and handing out punishments to everyone who isn't reading twenty text books a day?" he sneered at her, his face twisting in contempt.

"I am NOT here to do your job for you Malfoy…" she began, her words being forced out between clenched teeth.

"Actually Mudblood, as you are clearly beneath me…" he looked down his nose at her, "…in every way that is possible, I think you should consider it your duty to do ALL that you can for me."

At those words, Hermione began to shake with rage, the grip on her wand was beginning to pain her hand, she knew that if she stayed in his presence any longer, she would most likely kill him. So she decided to take a deep breath and smile sweetly at him,. "Clearly, the demanding task of being Head Boy is too much for you, seeing as you have been so _incompetent _at it. Must be hard for you Malfoy, that I'm besting you again,in class and in our duties so it seems…"

Malfoy moved dangerously closer to her, his body tense, his fists tightly clenched, Hermione knew that calling him incompetent would push his buttons better than any punch would.

"You filthy little Mudblood…" before the words finished coming out of his mouth, Hermione thrust her wand into his neck painfully, forcing him to push his head back as she advanced on him.

"You really should come up with some new lines Malfoy. You've been using the same material for years. If you think that calling me a Mudblood any more upsets me, you're clearly mistaken, all it does is piss me off, and right now, I would like nothing more than to hex you into oblivion."

Malfoy just stared at her, his head tilted to the side with wisps of his hair falling into place, his eyes filled with a deep seated hatred, his breathing was barely audible as he kept his eyes trained on her. Hermione moved her wand away from him, but never lowering it completely.

"But your not worth that Malfoy…you're really not worth it…" With that she backed away from him and made her way into her room, slamming the door behind her and casting several locking charms. Hermione sank to the bed and held her head in her hands, she felt sick to the stomach at the behaviour that she just displayed, it seemed that no matter how much she tried, he brought out the worst in her, regardless of the circumstances.

Hermione thought back to her meeting with Professor McGonagall, on the evening after the first day of term.

_Flashback_

"_Miss Granger, congratulations on your Head Girl position, Professor Dumbledore always had the greatest confidence in your ability to lead the younger students, he would have been very proud…" Hermione smiled _

"_Thank you Professor…" Professor McGonagall, or Headmistress McGonagall, as she was now, gave her a fleeting smile in return before her face became more grave._

"_But I have called you here not to discuss Head Girl duties, Hermione, but a mission, as such, for the Order" Hermione nodded. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been participating in missions for the order since the beginning of Summer, Harry decided to finish his time at Hogwarts, before he felt he would be ready to face Voldemort. _

"_The orders I'm about to give you are very serious, and quite frankly Miss Granger, you will not like them." Hermione nodded, eager to hear more. "Over the summer the Order has been protecting Draco Malfoy and his mother." Hermione let a shocked exclamation leave her throat, as she sat up abruptly in her chair, not quite registering what she had just heard. "I'm not unaware of your resentment towards Mister Malfoy, and if I were to be perfectly truthful, I would not personally blame you. However, it was Dumbledore's wish that the Order was to protect Mister Malfoy, even in the event of his death."_

_Hermione stared at her professor, her eyes wide, she shook her head in disbelief, "But surely professor, after all he has done… He's a…he's a…a…DEATHEATER!"_

"_Miss Granger, Dumbledore was aware of Mister Malfoy's predicament. I understand your shock and your disbelief, but I am afraid there is more to this. I am trusting you Miss Granger with a grievous task." Hermione nodded gently, encouraging the professor to continue. _

"_This year Mister Malfoy will be allowed to return to Hog warts, however, he will not be able to live in the Slytherin dungeons any longer. He will be your charge, Miss Granger, he will be given Head Boy status, but it will be your duty to protect him."_

_Hermione sat motionless, her mind absorbing what she had just been told, "But surely Professor, wouldn't he be safer elsewhere? And why me?"_

"_Miss Granger, he will be amongst those who can protect him, he will be safer here than anywhere else, and to answer your other question Miss Granger, you are the strongest Witch these walls have seen in centuries. I have complete faith in you." Hermione smiled at these words, it was rare to receive such a complement from her professor._

" _I don't mean to rush you Miss Granger, but I need an answer from you and I need it now…"_

"_What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked quietly._

"_I shall speak to them. Will you do it Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione breathed deeply, if she accepted this she was accepting the fact that she would be helping someone she hated, someone who caused her, and her friends nothing but pain and suffering, but if this was what Dumbledore wanted…_

"_I'll do it…"_

_End Flashback_

Hermione twisted her long curls around her fingers, all was quiet outside her door, she assumed that Malfoy had gone to his room. Hermione took off the locking charms off her door and made her way to the Gryffindor tower to find Harry and Ron, she needed them. They would make her feel herself again.

A/N Rating may go up. Please review. Critisism welcomed


	2. A worthless Malfoy

**A/N **I am so sorry for the delay, I am having such writers block. So any ideas would be greatly welcomed, I'm still trying to end, "A step too far" it's getting there. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 2: A worthless Malfoy**

Hermione slammed the portrait to the heads tower behind her, she was still riled up from her incident with Malfoy. Hermione found that she was continually reminding herself that he was under the Order's protection and it was her duty to make sure that he didn't come to any harm. But everyday it was getting harder for her not to inflict pain on him herself.

Professor McGonagall had said that she would reason with Harry and Ron, but Hermione had insisted in the end, that she should tell them herself, they were after all her two best friends, she needed to be the one to tell them.

_**Flashback**_

"_You CANNOT be serious Hermione!" Hermione took a deep breath as she looked up to Ron;s very red face._

"_Professor…I mean Headmistress McGonagall has trusted me with this task of protecting Malfoy" Ron snorted in disbelief as Hermione put a reassuring hand on his arm. "I understand how you feel Ron, I dislike him as much as you do…"_

"_DISLIKE? Hermione?! I hate that FERRET! He's the reason Dumbledore is DEAD! Surely you haven't forgotten?!" Hermione's eyes widened at his outburst. She slowly lowered her head looking towards the floor. Her voice quiet._

"_No Ron, I haven't forgotten…"_

"_We know that you haven't Hermione…" Hermione whipped round as a hand rested gently on her shoulder, she was met with the emerald gaze of Harry. He had been so quiet she didn't hear him approach her._

"_I understand what you have to do…what we all have to do. Malfoy could be of use to us. He could have information." Ron stared blankly at Harry, his mouth opening and closing like a Guppy fish. Harry glanced at him briefly before returning his gaze back to Hermione. "But he is NOT worth putting your life in danger, if anything happens Hermione, remember you're much more important than he is. Do what you need to do to stay safe."_

_Hermione nodded, grateful for his support she flung her arms around him and gave him a tight bear hug. _

………………………………

Hermione focused on calming her breathing as she made her way to the Gryffindor tower. Seeing her boys always made her feel better, they would know what to do.

_At least one of them will anyway…_

Hermione smiled to herself at the thought and increased her pace towards the tower.

………………………………...

Draco Malfoy stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him, after he closed the door he heard a door opening.

_Must be the Mudblood, going off to see Potty and Weasel no doubt…_

Draco clenched his fists in rage, he hated every moment that he was here with her. It was going against **everything** he had ever been told. Not only was he living with a Mudblood, but he was under her protection.

_If only father could see me now…_

Draco let out a snort of disgust…he knew that his father would skin him alive. He was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. He really sank to the bottom of the barrel over the summer, relying on Snape to save his hide, by delivering him to the order. He grimaced at the memory of being told he had no other options left, he had disgraced his family utterly and completely.

Draco's gaze fell to his wrist, the Dark Mark stood dark and proud against his alabaster skin. He didn't know what he was thinking becoming initiated into the Death Eaters. He swore himself to a group of people who swore to rid the world of filthy muggles and mud bloods, but now here he was, the great Draco Malfoy, being protected by one. He laughed at the irony, although the laughter failed to reach his silver eyes.

He began to sneer at the thought of _Granger_. He truly loathed everything about her, he hated that she believed she was superior, when in reality she was not good enough to wipe the dirt from his boots. He hated her do-gooder friends. He hated that they were so bent in saving everyone, but at that moment he mostly hated himself for stooping so low.

One moment of weakness in that damned tower has lead to this weak, mindless existence, going against everything he knew. Draco pulled his sleeve down over the dark mark and sighed. What will his family and friends think of him now? A traitor? For once, the mud blood was right…at this minute he really wasn't worth it.

………………………………...

"He just drives me up the wall! I think I'm going to have to tell McGonagall to get someone else to do it, I mean honestly Harry, how can I protect him when he insists on being so _vile _all the time?" Hermione sighed as she started to wring her hands. Harry really did sympathise with her, he knew there was no way he would ever agree to staying anywhere near Malfoy, never mind protecting him.

" I understand Hermione, but McGonagall is right. Who else is strong enough? You're the smartest witch of our age, if anyone could do it then it's you…"

"Or you could do it Harry… you're stronger than I am…" Harry felt the colour drain from his face.

"Well Hermione…that would mean that you wouldn't be Head girl anymore…" Hermione's eyes widened in fear at the prospect of losing her Head Girl status.

"…and there was no way that I would have been able to set up those protection devices that you've made…" Harry trailed off, hoping he'd said enough to try and convince her that she was the one for the job. Hermione smiled back at him.

"Well had to set up sensors so I would know if…" Hermione stopped abruptly as her head shot up and she clenched her wand, she looked back at Harry her eyes wide and worried.

"Something's wrong…" with that she ran out of the portrait hole, with Harry following close behind.

………………………………...

Draco heard the portrait hole close loudly, followed by a series of bangs. Draco was in the mood for a fight, he pulled on his cloak.

_That damned Mudblood will be sorry for getting me up…_

As he stormed out of his room into the common room, the Mudblood was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Draco…"

Draco whirled around to face the voice, then suddenly everything went black…

A/N Who got in? How did they get in all will be revealed…but please leave me a review, they do give me lots of motivation!


	3. No one else

A/N: I wasn't sure whether to continue this story, but I always finish what I start. Have moved the rating to M for mature content later.

**Chapter 3: No-one else.**

Hermione raced through the portrait hole that led to the Head's apartment, sprawled on the floor lay an unconscious Draco Malfoy. Harry appeared behind her, with Ron lagging behind. Hermione knelt down beside Malfoy, blood was coming from his mouth, but he was breathing.

"Harry, we need to get him to Madame Pomfrey now." Hermione stated breathlessly as she ran her wand over him checking for any major injuries.

Harry had his wand out and paced through the room, "They could still be here Hermione, we should check"

Hermione shook her head, her eyes never left Malfoy's unmoving body. "Nobody can get upstairs without our permission, I've charmed our rooms for protection, also I didn't fancy Malfoy wandering into my room, without my consent." She looked up at Harry. "I can't detect any broken bones, but I don't think it's safe to move him. We will need to bring Madam Pomfrey here, both of you need to go."

Ron approached her and knelt down beside her, "We're not leaving you alone…" Hermione gave him a sideways glance and let out a breath,

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Ronald…"

"But how did they get in, in the first place?" Ron glared at Hermione, his features etched with worry and concern.

"I don't know" Hermione whispered, her gaze went back to the unconscious body in front of her, " but I'm going to find out! Please go - both of you"

Ron stood behind her, gave a brief nod to Harry as they both headed out of the door.

As they left Hermione took a deep breath, "Ok Malfoy, let's try and wake you up. " She pointed her wand at his chest and whispered "Enervate"

--

A dark figure burst into a dimly lit room. He was not alone.

"You were meant to finish the job! He's still alive isn't he? That filthy blood traitor needs to be destroyed and you said you could do it!"

The dark figure whirled around, to face the owner of the shrill voice. "Hush! I said I'd take care of it and I will. The dirty blood traitor will be dead. If it wasn't for that stupid Mudblood and her incessant meddling he'd be dead now, but as soon as I disarmed him, I was knocked out of the room by some force." He grimaced as he rubbed his arm, that had received the worst of the blow, "Should've known the Mudblood would have prepared something, we'll need to be more careful"

"We'll get him" the other cooed, "and if that filthy Mudblood interferes, well she won't be much of a loss will she?". Both figures smirked, knowing that it'd only be a matter of time.

"I think I have an idea…"

--

"Enervate"

Hermione held her breath as she watched Malfoy's eyes flicker slightly before they opened completely. She reached for her handkerchief to wipe away the blood from his mouth. He looked disorientated, he gradually began to focus.

"Malfoy, are you awake?" whispered Hermione. Malfoy's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice and a grimace appeared on his face.

"What the hell are you doing Mudblood?! Why were you putting your filthy hands on me?!" He started to sit up, but grimaced and laid back down as he felt the back of his head. Hermione reached over, trying to keep him down, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" his body flinched as he tried to move away.

Hermione huffed, "For heavens sake Malfoy! Will you stop moving, you were knocked out, you could be making your injuries worse by moving around like an idiot!"

He stilled instantly as recognition dawned on his face. His eyes widened in panic, as he tried to sit up again, "Where did they go? How did they get in here?" Hermione pushed him down again, this time he didn't move away.

" I've charmed the room Malfoy, as soon as whoever used a spell they would have been removed from the room, so whoever it was they're not here any more."

Malfoy snorted, " Well what a brilliant spell Granger!" he stated sarcastically, "So they could've come in and used the killing curse, but at least after they've killed me they would have been removed from the room!" he rolled his eyes in her direction " What a relief. I'm so glad that McGonagall has put such an incompetent, filthy Mudblood in charge of protecting me."

Hermione stood up and glared at him, "I don't know why I bother Malfoy! I could go to the Headmistress and ask for someone else to do it! But you know what? NO ONE ELSE WILL!" Hermione took a deep breath and calmed herself down, she resolved herself that she would not let him get her worked up again. "I'm sorry Malfoy that someone somehow got in here, but I don't even see you trying to help yourself"

"Well Mudblood. Isn't that your job? To serve me?" Malfoy sneered.

" NO! It most certainly isn't. But we've got to deal with the fact that someone is after you and they were able to get into our common room."

At that moment the portrait opened behind her as Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Harry and Ron stepped into the common room. The Headmistress approached Malfoy, her face etched with concern as she assessed the situation, "Well.." she began, "I'm afraid that this wasn't unexpected, I just didn't think there would be an attack in the common room…we will have to increase the security. I'm afraid Miss Granger, access to the Head's dormitories will now be restricted to both the Head boy and Head girl." she gave a sideways look to Harry and Ron. " I will also allow access to Mr Weasley and Mr Potter but **NO-ONE **else is to be given the password or allowed admittance. Is that understood?" All those present nodded there heads.

Madame Pomfrey began fussing over Malfoy, who, for a moment, looked defeated as he gazed away from everyone. As she finished her assessment she gave a small huff of impatience "Well Mister Malfoy, it looks like you will live for another day. I think it will be best if you stay in your room, I shall leave you in the care of the Head girl."

At that point Malfoy pushed Madame Pomfrey aside and sat up, "I think I'll be perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you! I certainly don't need the help of that Mud…anyone." Although his breathing was laboured he was able to sit himself up independently and move himself onto his knees, he used the sofa for support and pulled himself up, he was shaking slightly, but he still stood by himself.

"Please leave now Mr Potter, Mr Weasley" ordered Professor McGonagall, both Harry and Ron looked like they were going to object, but a pleading look from Hermione silenced their protests and with a last look they made their way out of the door. "Poppy, I will discuss this further with you later". Madame Pomfrey gave the headmistress a brief nod before she left the Head's common room.

Her face grim and determined, the weary Professor strode up to both of the Heads and looked at them each in turn, "I know that you two have had your differences, but what is happening now goes beyond those petty beliefs." she gave Malfoy a pointed look. "Until we find out who was responsible for this attack, Mr Malfoy, you will be under the protection of Miss Granger.." Malfoy interrupted her with a snort.

"Hasn't worked too well so far has it?" He sneered, sending a scathing look in Hermione's direction.

"Mr Malfoy! You will show a bit more respect! I have every faith in Miss Granger, you should think yourself lucky that ,after your continual bullying and prejudiced comments, Miss Granger is still prepared to offer you her protection." She gave a huff and turned towards Hermione, her voice slightly softer, "Miss Granger, I recommend we work on a similar spell that you have designed for the bedrooms to cover the common room, we may have more difficulties with that one as it may interfere with the magic surrounding Hogwarts."

"I'll start work on it right away professor." The headmistress gave a nod, looked at both of them and waltzed out the portrait hole.

"Stupid old bag" Malfoy muttered under his breath.

Hermione walked towards her room, determined not to glance at Malfoy, she had had her fill of him today and she needed a nice hot bath and a good sleep.

"Aren't you going to take care of me Granger? Thought I was under your protection!"

Hermione sighed as she turned to face his malevolent gaze.

"I thought you wanted to take care of yourself. Are you really asking for the help of a _mud blood?!_" sighing in defeat, she didn't wait for an answer as she walked up to him. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do. She took hold of Malfoy's arm and swung it over her shoulder. His sharp intake of breath and the stunned look on his face almost wanted to make Hermione laugh, especially at the eyes that were threatening to bulge out of his head.

"What the hell…" He stuttered.

"Just shut up Malfoy, I'm helping you to your room, there's no-one here to witness it and I'm certainly not going to tell anyone, so for the next minute you can accept my help and just be quiet and get on with it." With a humph she began to lead him towards his room. He didn't make a sound, his head turned away as he looked towards the floor.

_This isn't like him, I certainly didn't thin he would let me do this._

She seemed to hold her breath, wishing it was over, until eventually they reached his room. He stumbled inside and shut the door without a word.

Hermione stood and stared at the closed door.

_My life has certainly taken a weird turning!_

After a moment she turned and made her way to her own room, her expression thoughtful. She would need to work on those spells right away

--

Draco barely made it to the bed before falling onto in in a heap. He turned himself round and faced the ceiling, he wanted to scream out in pain, the agony of that short journey had his breath coming in gasps.

_Just so I didn't look weak in front of the Mudblood!_

His life had sunken to a new low, accepting help and protection from…her! He had no idea why she wanted to help him, but she was right when she said there would be no one else that would…

A/N Hope you enjoyed it, I feel a bit better now that this story is up and running! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
